Wishing To Dream
by bloody.pandora
Summary: This is an Avatar: Last Airbender fic. Yuri, a firebender is ashamed of what she can do, ahunted by the memories of what the Fire Lord had done to her parents whom he believed were traitors. What happens when she comes across Prince Zuko - Avatar hunting


**Wishing To Dream  
Chapter One: Freedom  
**Written by: bloody pandora

* * *

It had been over 100 years and the Avatar finally decided to show his face to two Southern Water tribe people. It was unbelievable; unheard of.

But what was more unheard of? That... Or the fact that a fire bender living inside of the Fire Nation was ashamed to be who she was; of all the things she could do?

It was not as farfetched as most believed it to be.

Yuri was a fire bender. One of the more skilled fire benders, but after seeing what destruction the fire had caused she forbade herself from ever using it again. She would not be used as a guard on a ship, or a fighter on the front lines, to kill others and take over places. For a fire bender she was a kind hearted girl, who only wanted the war to end, and for her parents back.

One of which was not possible, and the other looking like it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

With a sigh Yuri stepped offstage, and back behind the now falling curtain. She was a dancer for the Fire Festival held in the center of the Fire Nation. Why did she dance among the flames for the entertainment of others when she detested the hot, burning fire?

She didn't even know.

Looking at herself in the full length mirror what she saw was so much different than who she was. White face paint, black outlined eyes, fire red lip color and gloss, a light blush on her cheeks.. And her hair up with many elaborate pins, the Fire Nation emblem as the design. Her kimono, as well, was tight forming to her body the reds and oranges bright hard colors a contrast to her black hair and smoky eyes.

She sighed again turning from the mirror almost disgusted at what she saw.

"Why so down, Yuri?" A voice caught her attention and she turned towards the door. She was shocked to see her former boyfriend, Ronin, leaning against the doorway.

"I thought you left." She said sitting down at her mirrored desk.

"Not yet. We were held off for the festival." Ronin said pushing off the doorway and walking over to her.

"Oh." Was her reply as she began pulling the pins from her hair allowing the long strands to flow freely down her back and over her shoulders.

"I don't understand why you're so against me leaving."

Yuri frowned and looked at him through the mirror. "You're going just to get yourself killed. You know as well as I do you're only being used as bait. You're my best friend... If you want to leave it's your choice but I will have no part in it."

"But you're a skilled warrior." Ronin protested.

"Ha." She shook her head wiping the thick makeup from her face, revealing her pale flawless skin underneath. "As if anyone would believe that a girl like me would be skilled."

"The Princess is skilled." Ronin said.

Yuri rolled her eyes turning to face him finally. "She is the Princess. She was brought up learning how to bend. She was also brought up with a heart colder than the Northern Water Tribe's icy ground."

"Well, that's not nice." Ronin said leaning against the desk staring at Yuri.

"I am not here to be nice, I am here to tell the truth." She paused and looked at him. "What're you doing here anyway? Don't you have to prepare to leave?"

Ronin looked away from her then and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Ronin... What did you do?"

"You're leaving too." He said softly.

"What?!" Yuri exclaimed, the candle flames in the room reaching almost up to the ceiling until she took a deep breath and calmed herself the flames lowering until they were normal once again.

"I told them about your bending skill." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

Yuri stood directly in front of him and slapped him across the face. Without another word she turned and walked into a separate room to change.

Later that night in her home, Yuri packed a small backpack full of only supplies and water. She pulled on her black fingerless leather gloves and her soft soled shoes. She was ready to go.

With her hair pulled back into a high ponytail she slipped into the shadows and made her way through the deserted streets towards the docks. Earlier that evening, after she had found out the news, she had paid a man for a small boat.

Settling herself on the small wood crafted thing she set off, and out away from the Fire Nation. She knew ahead of time that there was a blockade but that was really not a problem for her. As she neared the blockade she had written orders from the Fire Lord, himself, ordering her to go to the Earth Kingdom and support the troops there. It was her original mission, but she was not going there.

"Halt." A guard on a giant fire navy ship commanded.

She did as told and a few guards boarded her small boat.

"Where are you going?" One of them asked.

Yuri silently held up her orders, her face emotions hidden. "I was sent by the Fire Lord."

"Why did you not leave with the rest of them? Why go now and not tomorrow?" One of the demanded suspiciously.

"I was to conceal myself in darkness so they did not know I was coming." She lied smoothly. "My superiors already know I am coming and if I am later than they anticipated there will be trouble. I humbly ask for you to let me pass and do my duty.." She paused and glanced up at the guards, "unless you want to defy the Fire Lord and prohibit me from passing?"

After that the guards handed her back her orders and scrambled off her boat letting her pass. She smirked and set a course far away from the Fire Nation.

She was finally free.. Wasn't she?


End file.
